


Cutscene Four

by FarAndAway3789



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAndAway3789/pseuds/FarAndAway3789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers* Do not read if you have not finished the story campaign for Dragon Age Inquisition.</p>
<p>Every female Levallan who finished DAI and romanced Solas went "wait........WHAT that's IT!?!" at the end. Heartbroken, we needed a goodbye.  I finished my first play through this month and immediately sat down and wrote this.  I then started to browse the Solas/Lavellan fanfic out there and found some great stuff, but nothing else that was meant to fit into the game as it was with no extras.  My piece has a lot less imagination and background, but I think that means it works for any Lavellan, not just mine, so I felt it was worth posting somewhere.  I wrote it to feel like the Bioware dialogue and to fit seemlessly at the end when most Inquisitors get the final scene with their love interest.  When my Lavellan walked to her quarters after the victory party and watched that shadow graze the wall of the Great Hall I wanted SO BAD for Solas to be on the other side of that door, but he wasn't.  So, I wrote it in :)  Here is Cutscene 4- I hope all of my fellow Lavellans enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutscene Four

Cutscene 4

_Inquisitor Lavellan retires to her quarters after the victory party. She enters her room and, upon reaching her bedchamber, catches movement out of the corner of her eye. She turns, startled, to see Solas emerging from the shadows._

Solas: Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you, Inquisitor.

Lavellan: _(She runs to him and embraces him (he does not return the embrace), then pulls away and steps back)_ Why did you leave, Solas, what’s going on?

Solas: I am sorry. I know my departure was sudden and without explanation.

Lavellan: You can explain now.

Solas: ( _His face becomes pained and he opens his mouth to speak, then closes it again as his expression hardens slightly with resolve)._ That is not why I came here. I will say only that the orb’s destruction.... changed things, and I must now pursue a new path: one that I must walk alone.

Lavellan: ( _A crack in her voice)_ Then why did you come?

Solas: I owed you a goodbye.

Lavellan: ( _mimicking his stoic tone)_ Well, goodbye then- debt paid. ( _She turns and begins to walk away from him)_

Solas: ( _He reaches out and takes her hand to stop her)._ Forgive me. That was unfair. If I am honest, I wanted to see you again, one last time.

Lavellan: ( _She turns back to face him)_ Why would it be the last time? Tell me what what’s going on! I have the might of the Inquisition behind me. Whatever it is you’re trying to accomplish, whatever war you’re waging, we can fight it together!

Solas: I’m afraid that I have waged too many wars already and that now I must undo the damage I have done. _(he steps closer to her)_ I can see a great many things, but I cannot see where this path leads. It could lead to victory and prosperity, or it could end in death and destruction. I would not take you on such a dangerous journey.

Lavellan: We didn’t know if we would defeat Corypheus or die trying, but you chose to stay with me and fight. Give me the same choice.

Solas: ( _He steps within inches of her, his voice almost a whisper)_ I dare not because I know what choice you would make. _(caresses her face)_ Your spirit is so bright, vhenan. You truly are a wonder of this Age: wise beyond your years and culture. If your light were to be extinguished because of me I fear I would never recover, and that, perhaps, the world itself might not either. You cannot come with me, but I will always remember you.

_Solas kisses her. After a moment Lavellan begins to unfasten his robe._

Solas: _(reaches to stop her hands in place)_ I cannot. I will take no more from you knowing that I must leave. I have taken enough in my selfishness.

Lavellan: Don’t say that. It’s not selfish now. I know that you are leaving. I know this won’t change anything. But if this is the last memory I’ll have of you, I want it to be one worth remembering.

_Lavellan pulls him into a kiss and an embrace.  Solas appears to hesitate a brief moment before giving in entirely to his own passion as they lock together._   _  
_

*Insert your own imagination here*

_Cut to sometime later- Solas and Lavellan lay before the hearth in an intimate embrace._

Solas: ( _gently stroking her hair)_ You must rest now. It has been the longest of journeys and you have earned it.

Lavellan: No.

Solas: Why not?

Lavellan: I know that when I wake up you will be gone.

Solas: As it must be. But, perhaps, somehow our paths may cross again.

Lavellan: ( _with a slight smile)_ If I didn’t know you better I’d ask you to make that a promise.

Solas: _(with a brief laugh)_ Then it is a good thing you do know me better.

_Lavellan’s smile fades as a tear runs down her face._

Solas: ( _brushing away the tear)_ Oh vhenan, I was afraid I would bring you more pain.

Lavellan: It does hurt, but it was worse before. The not knowing was worse. I still don’t understand, but at least now I know that this was real.

_(Solas’s expression suddenly intensifies and, in earnest, he presses his forehead to hers, his hands on either side of her face, his eyes boring straight into hers)._

Solas: Listen to me, vhenan. No matter what happens know this: you are real to me, more real than anything I have encountered in this plane, the Fade, or in any realm in between. I love you, as I never expected to love. I will always remember.

_Solas kisses Lavellan passionately. After a moment, a faint glow emanates from where their lips touch and Solas pulls away as Lavellan’s head begins to droop and her eyes flutter open and closed drowsily. Solas kisses her forehead._

Solas: Sleep now, ma'vhenan.

_Lavellan’s eyes close and the scene fades._

_Lavellan wakes up in bed alone. It is now dark outside, but a fire still glows in the hearth. She slowly gazes around the room, hoping to see Solas, but knowing he is gone. Her fingers brush something on the pillow next to her. She turns to find a small stone carving of a wolf._


End file.
